Verdriet
by Chrissienuil
Summary: Iedereen denkt dat Usagi maar een makkelijk leven heeft maar is dat ook zo......!chaptor story


Usagi wreef krachtig haar tranen weg.  
Ze kon er gewoon niet meer tegen waarom begreep niemand het.  
Iedereen dacht dat ze een makkelijk leven had maar dat is niet zo.  
Die pestkop van een Mamoru plaagt haar elke dag, haar senshi Reye schreeuwt en beledigd haar, haar eigen kat Luna beledigd haar.  
Zij de strijder van liefde en gerechtigheid die elke dag haar leven waagt.  
Een laatste traan gleed over haar wang en viel op haar nieuwste blauwe plek die veroorzaakt was door haar moeder.  
Snel rolde ze de mauwen van haar trui er over heen niemand hoefde het te zien of te weten dit geweld en de pijn die ze voelde dat was haar geheim.

Ze keek nog eens in de spiegel ze had haar moeder gesmeekt om haar niet in dr gezicht te slaan en dat was deels gelukt.  
Ze pakte wat make-up van haar kast en smeerde het over de paarse wordende plek.  
Ze sloop naar benden en deed snel haar jas en schoenen aan en vluchtte weg van haar.  
Vaak dacht ze er aan om weg te lopen of om naar de politie te gaan.  
Maar als ze weg liep wie zou dan de mensen uit Tokyo beschermen.  
Zij was Sailor Moon en haar Senshi konden het niet zonder haar af.  
Ze moest gewoon volhouden en als ze naar de politie zou gaan dan werd haar hele familie verschuurt en dat wou ze niet veroorzaken.  
Heel voorzichtig liep ze naar de speelhal omdat alles pijn deed ze hoopte dat Motoki haar kon opbeuren.

Toen de deur open ging van de speelhal keken Motoki en Mamoru beiden op , hun hoopvolle blikken verandereden snel toen ze zagen hoe Usagi er uit zag.  
Ze liep moeizaam en haar gezicht was een beetje raar gekleurd en de vrolijke twinkeling in haar eens zo blauwe ogen waren weg.  
Motoki en Mamoru gaven elkaar bezorgde blikken Mamoru dacht _wat is er met mijn Usagi gebeurt_.  
Usagi liet zich heel heel voorzichtig op de bar kruk zakken en vroeg aan Motoki "Mag ik wat drinken van je Motoki.  
Hij knikte en pakte gauw een glas en wat drinken.  
"Usagi gaat het wel" Usagi keek verbaasd op toen ze de bezorgdheid in Mamorus stem hoorde.  
"Ja het gaat" zei ze maar hij wist net zo goed als haar dat ze loog maar hij zei er niks van, nog niks tenminste.  
Motoki zette het drinken voor haar neer en keek haar opserverend aan.  
Maar Usagi daar in tegen schonk hem geen aandacht en keek alleen maar naar haar drinken.  
Ze sloeg het drinken snel achter over ze keek naar de klok en tot haar schrik zag ze dat ze te laat was.  
Ze wou niet weer geslagen worden ze stond snel op en zei "Ik moet gaan ben te laat".  
En ze stond snel op, maar net iets te snel Mamoru die het zag gebeuren ving haar op.

Toen zijn ogen een blauwe plek op haar arm opvielen, die zichtbaar was geworden door dat haar trui was verschoven.  
Mamoru keek haar bezorgd aan en zei tegen Motoki "Ik breng haar naar huis".  
Hij tilde haar op en droeg haar naar zijn auto toe.  
Hij deed voorzichtig haar gordel om , nogmaals keek ie haar aan.  
Usagi leek niks te merken hij moet weten of die plek een ongelukje was of niet.  
Hij schoof de mauw van haar rechter arm op tot zijn schrik zag hij dat haar hele arm vol met blauwe plekken zaten.  
Hij schoof de mauw van haar linker arm op maar daar zag hij precies het zelfde.  
_Wie waagt het om mijn Usagi pijn te doen _dacht hij boos en geschokt te gelijk.  
Hij reed haar naar huis toe en probeerde te bedenken wie dit kon doen.  
Maar hij kon niemand bedenken, al snel waren ze bij haar huis en hielp hij haar met uitstappen.  
Nog voordat ze bij de deur waren werd die open gedaan door een Boze moeder.  
Zodra Usagi haar zag schoof ze dichter naar Mamoru toe.  
Hij keek verbaasd van Usagi naar haar moeder _ze was bang voor haar moeder maar waarom _dacht ie wanhopig.  
Usagi's moeder zei heel poeslief "Usagi ik zocht je al" Usagi keek haar onzeker aan en zei "Ik was bij Motoki".  
En ze keek haar moeder strak aan.  
Mamoru keek ongemakkelijk naar de twee en zei " Ik moet gaan " Usagi draaide zich razend snel om met een smekende blik in haar  
ogen.  
Maar haar moeder greep haar al stevig vast en zei "Leuk je ontmoet te hebben" en ze trok Usagi naar binnen.  
En sloeg de deur dicht Mamoru draaide zich om en liep weg maar na een paar passen hoorde hij de schreeuw van Usagi.  
Zonder na te denken keerde hij zich om en rende hij naar de deur van het huis toe.  
Gelukkig voor hem was de deur niet op slot of dicht.  
Hij stormde verder het huis in, hij gooide de deur van de huiskamer open daar zag hij tot zijn schrik dat Usagi werd geslagen door haar  
moeder.  
Zonder na te denken stormde hij naar voren toe en greep hij de pols van haar moeder die weer wou uithalen.  
Hij gooide haar zonder enige moeite op de bank.  
Hij boog zich voorzichtig over Usagi heen en tilde haar op.  
Usagi's moeder zei boos "Blijf van mijn dochter".  
"Ik neem je dochter mee zodat ze veilig is"  
"Dat doe je niet zo wel dan bel ik de politie"  
"En dan vertel ik wat ik heb gezien" zei Mamoru heel kalm en hij liep met Usagi in zijn armen naar zijn auto toe.  
Hij legde Usagi voorzichtig achter in toen hij nogmaals keek zag hij tot zijn verbazing een zwarte kat bij haar liggen in de auto.  
Hij glimlachte en stapte in en reed naar zijn appartement

**3weken later  
**Het was nu 3 weken geleden dat Mamoru Usagi bij haar moeder had we gehaald.  
Ze had aan de politie het hele verhaal verteld en haar moeder zat een gevangenisstraf uit wegens kindermishandeling.  
Haar vader en broertje begrepen wel waarom Usagi niet meer terug naar huis wou.  
En ze bezochten haar dan ook zo vaak mogelijk in Mamorus zijn appartement.  
En die eerste avond dat Usagi bij Mamoru sliep.  
En hij dacht dat ze nog bewusteloos was door wat haar moedeer haar had aangedaan had hij zijn gevoelens verteld.  
En had Usagi tot zijn verbazing hem gezoend natuurlijk beantwoorde hij haar zoen heftig terug.  
Sinds dien hebben de twee geen ruzie meer gehad en gaat het een stuk beter en hebben ze nu officieel verkering.  
Voor Usagi was dit de mooiste tijd van haar leven vooral omdat ze bij haar Mamo-chan mocht blijven wonen.

Mamoru had zelf ook het gevoel dat zijn leven niet beter kon het meisje waar hij van hield met heel zijn hart en ziel.  
Was eindelijk gelukkig en veilig en ze woonde bij hem.  
Hij kon haar nu gewoon 24 uur per dag zien en zoenen.  
Kon het leven beter dan dit?


End file.
